The Phantom Of My Heart
by CrescentSnow
Summary: Isolated from the rest of the population and being fine with it, Elizabeth Hawkeye, daughter of the high seraph struggles not to lose herself as the scenes of the truth in her life unfolds before her very eyes even before she realizes it...AU
1. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**Author's Notes: This fic is from reading too much demon fics such as Moonstardutchess and OTP's Pact Equals War, OTP's a Demon's Heart, Lita Maxwell's Demon's Embrace, Saffiremoon21's Raindrops, and Red Eyes White Dragon's Fateful Bond (which is totally awesome if he/she just continued it!) and from Sammy Quil's angst fics….. Anyway onto the story! Ummm . . . This one's short but the next chapter is about twice longer than this… I've already written the rough draft on the next chapter, it just needs to be encoded.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: FALLEN (this chapter serves as prologue)<strong>

_This sensation . . . It's familiar . . . _

She's falling, there's no doubt about it. Her golden blonde hair flowing wildly in the air. The hem of her ocean blue dress is circling her body like an inverted curtain of aurora in radiant yellow and orange glow of the setting sun.

It seems as if everything had happened before. Just like a déjà 'vu- the harsh wind slapping her soft rosy cheeks, her hands aimlessly reaching far above her-as if someone, anyone would reach out his hands to help her get back. As if someone cares for her, except her grandfather, Grumman, whose out for a chamber meeting, to come searching for her if she goes missing. As if someone would notice her absence. It was like that, ever since her mother died. When she died she took her father's heart with her. Only leaving a walking dead person she takes for a 'father'.

_Why?_ She asked, _is this world __**this**__ corrupt? I haven't even reached the night of my age of coming, and yet I would die helplessly . . . How ironic. I'm right here in the vast expanse of the sky without my wings . . . My Wings . . . A thing that perhaps I will never have since I'm going to die now and no one would care for the daughter of the high seraph. Ha! _She let out a bitter laugh, _I'm a member of the high family, yet everyone thinks me trash. How funny they contradict each other._

A few days from now would be her ceremony of age of coming, but it seems she will not experience that once in a lifetime chance. There was no second chance, even for an angel like her who has ultimately longer life.

She knew it her fall is near. The wind is getting wilder by each passing second. They almost sound like the howl of the wolves on a full moon. That is until she felt her body stop. Her breath hitched. She is not dead. But her consciousness didn't stay for long. As she is being swallowed by the unending darkness, she saw it. Those dark midnight blue eyes of her savior. . .

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

**I love hearing your reviews!**


	2. Wings

**THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: WINGS**

Elizabeth stirred as the first rays of sun hit her face from the large open window a few paces from her king-sized bed. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and for a moment just stared ahead of her before turning to her right where the window was beaming with fresh golden rays of the morning.

She threw the covers off her, took her robe hanging nearby, and went to sit down on the chair facing the grandeur view. Oh, how she loved that view! Her garden might be silent save for the swoosh of the bushes and trees. Somehow she's always relaxed in that place, maybe it's the scent of her well taken care lavenders, or is it the solace she found on that place? She would usually walk around in her garden to enjoy it's delicate beauty and to calm her wrecked nerves.

Now those musings brought forth a question: _What happened?_ All that she remembers was those enamoring dark midnight blue eyes of that person. But before she could think harder the double doors of her vast room flew open and her grandfather walked in with a bright smile, after him a servant with trays of food.

"Go-"

"What happened?" she immediately asked.

For a small fraction of time her grandfather's eyes flashed differently, there as fast as it came, it was gone. "Whatever do you mean, my dear? You were already asleep when I came back from that blasted meeting, care to enlighten me?"

Now she is puzzled. Was it all a dream? Definitely not. She's sure of what she saw. "Nothing, I was asking about your meeting."

"Oh! Don't ask, it's boring enough to sit around there for hours and pretend to listen to your babblings. Elizabeth just smiled, that's just like him. But still . . . Those midnight blue eyes was not something she could easily forget. . .

Throughout the day she and her grandfather talked about her ceremony of age of coming, the preparation and the order. She might be busy but her mind is still preoccupied of those dark midnight blue eyes.

Her grandfather bid her goodbye as the sun sets, but she went out with him to walk to her private garden. As they parted ways her grandfather gave her a meek, worried smile which utterly confused her.

Silently pacing around her garden, her grandfather past unnoticed as he watched her from one of the many windows of their manor.

_She remembered,_ he mused. _His granddaughter's definitely sharp, like her father and precise like her mother. Keeping it would take a lot of effort than I thought it would. _He sighed as the memories of the evening came back and flooded his mind:

_He silently entered, not wanting to wake his probably sleeping granddaughter just as __**he **__was tucking her in bed. "What are you doing here?, they might see you!" alert was apparent in the old man's face and ragged voice upon seeing __**him**__ at his granddaughter's room._

_"Someone pushed her off the cliff, you ought to guard her more. They're still trying to prevent the inevitable." Both worry and concern laced on his thick voice._

_"What?", he asked, astound. "What exactly happened while I was away?"_

_"I don't really know, I just saw her falling fast and hard."_

_Grumman took a moment to compose himself and think before finally addressing the __**stranger**__. "You shouldn't be here, my boy."_

_The said stranger only stopped caressing her cheeks as he looked up and stared at him in the eye. "I know." he replied, "Just a moment longer, that's all I ask." the need evident on his low tone._

_Grumman sighed, "Five minutes"_

_"Thank you", he went back on caressing her and took her hands in his warm ones and lifted them to his lips. He removed one of his hands to clear a stray hair on her face. When that was done he placed her hands to his chest using his left one and dipped to kiss her forehead while caressing her soft rosy cheeks. "Just a little time", he said, "Just four more excruciating days my dearest, just four more." were his last words before vanishing into thin air. . ._

Grumman sighed, then smiled. _He really cares too much about her, though I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. . . _

The days flew fast and before she knew it, she's 16. This evening is her ceremony of age of coming. The venue itself was grandeur. The center of Alzere itself, the city of angels. The area was filled with lots of different flowers than she can tell. Scented candles that are scattered around adds to the mood as the full moon helps illuminate the altar on which her wings will be given to her.

As the darkness gathers around the area, Elizabeth started becoming fidgety. _Something's not right here_, she thought, and to add to her already increasing nervousness was the sad smile her grandfather had been giving her. As though her uneasiness isn't enough as it already is Grumman's face grew darker as the midnight nears.

Unseen from a far, oblivious to the celebrating angels were figures of at least a thousand men dressed in dark robes. The leader of the said group stood proud and tall in front of the army with his dark midnight blue eyes shining with pride and adoration as he watches a certain angel ascend in the middle of the altar with her head bowed humbly.

The striking of the clock at last started. It started from the first strike and progressed continuously as every second ticked by. Not only were the angels anticipating it, so as the darkly clad figures who took up their positions as the designated time became nearer.

And as midnight struck the wings of a fair angel broke loose together with an alarmed cry . . .


	3. Captured

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with my baby thesis and graduation stuff (Yes, in my school a 4th year highschool student has a freaking thesis!) Anyway on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: CAPTURED<strong>

Everything happened in an instant. Even before the dawn came by, every single angel was ironically not killed. Not even a drop of blood was shed. They were captured without a single bruise or scratch in their bodies. The angels were brought to Horizon, the city in between Alzere ( city of Angels) and Heira (city of Demons), where both the children of the light and of the darkness blend together without a single conflict. After three days of captivity they were finally transferred to Heira. This, she knew after eavesdropping from a couple of angels since she was unconscious to most of the happenings.

No angel knew that it would occur, and if they can prevent it since the attack was so unexpected, for most of the angel population any way. The angels could not go to war. They are unprepared. They have no weapons and sorcery was only accessible to high seraphs, unlike the demon population where everyone can access the basic arts of sorcery, at least.

The angels that were captured were sent to a chamber, more like a dungeon in an old and practically unused part of the black castle . . .

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW !<strong>


	4. Different

THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART : DIFFERENT

A loud whine erupted as another angel, the one a couple of meters away from her, was shoved hastily in a new cell with the same delicacy one would give when dumping a sack of rice.

Those ruthless guards just unceremoniously shove the angels before them. The one that's next in line.

She was already expecting the same treatment- a rough way to feel that for once in her life she belongs, that she isn't different- but to her utter surprise and disappointment, they handled her carefully. Oh so very gently as though afraid she would break would they add any unnecessary form in guiding her. They were a little bit short of revering her, too.

She eyed them carefully. _Am I that different?_ she thought, _That even the enemies treat her as someone different, someone they doesn't want to associate with? Just because my eyes are a little bit different ? _Yet at the back of her head she knew something was amiss .

. . . Something was different . . . To what, she has no answer . . .


	5. Blood

**THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: BLOOD**

Two days, two days of being constantly treated differently irked her to no end. At last, after what seemed to be a lifetime something else happened - something peculiar. The prisoners were taken out of their cells and were presented to, who seemed to be, the demon's king.

The king arrived after about thirty minutes later at a slow pace. _Time sure is at his disposal, _she thought. Instead of sitting in his throne like many guessed and anticipated, he started inspecting the angels that were lined up before him the same way a general would do in his platoon.

There's something oddly familiar with him, yet she could not place her finger on it. He's got black hair that is very common in demons yet rare in angels like them. Then there's his stance, proud and demanded attention and respect which she thought was normal since he _is_ the king after all. Then he's eyes- black and dull like any demon from the royal family. Most of the angels cowed at his intense stare . But not her, not Riza, not the infamous Lady Elizabeth, daughter of the high Seraph. She held his gaze when he stepped before her, and that's when it clicked. It was his eyes, those rare _midnight blue_ eyes. Eyes that are said to be found on a royalty every five hundred, fifty-five years.

He, then, suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear "Surprised?"

Shock was evident on her face because he just smirked and added in a noticeably louder voice for others to hear, "You've got to pay your life debt to me , Angel".

Loud gasps could be heard as he forcefully slammed his lips into hers. She was, to say the least murderous._ How dare he!_ was what was running in her head. She did everything he could to push him off her, but to no avail. He only doubled his efforts more. That was, until blood-_her blood_- started dripping from her bruised lips did he pull away.

Fury was what her eyes spoke, that much was apparent, though that was not what caught the eyes of all the people in the throne room. It was the blood that was smeared in her lips and in her clothing. The blood even dripped towards the white floor she was standing on. The blood, although the same color as any ordinary blood, was not seen on an everyday basis. It was shifting in color. Blood red to another shade of red. It was as if waves were dancing in its very depths.

"Interesting" the king said, although something in his tone said that he knew, for a fact, that it would happen.

She just stared at him, disgusted. Oblivious at the peculiar stares she received from every single person in the room. Apparently, it only brought more amusement to him, for his next words stunned everyone into silence as he calmly walked away.

"Prepare her for me . . ."


	6. Unlike

**THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: UNLIKE **

To say she was stunned was an understatement. Hearing those words . . . Those . . . Those words of the demon!

She was brought out of her reverie by a tug on her shoulder. The demons, apparently, made sure there was no unnecessary wound, bruises, or even the least bit of scratches. _The king must've scared them even more than before_ she mused,_ As if it's gonna change a thing. Well, I'm not going down without a fight! ._

She knew well what his last words were. It only meant one thing; and she was dreadfully aware of it, sure even. He wanted to use her as a mere pass time. He wanted to play with her. To make every bit of her surrender, as well as the other angels. She knew these too well. All was a part of a political move to weaken the angels' resolve. A move to make sure they follow his words for, apparently, it was a law here. To break their spirit. The spirit of the angels. The spirit of their race. Their oneness. _Oneness, I don't even think I'm one of them and it appears that the feeling is mutual. But it matters not. No. I'm not going down without a fight. Not this time around. Not when I can do something. It's not going to happen again._ She's not going to lose-to the king, to all demons, to the angels who taunted and laughed at her, to the world; even if it's the very last thing she does. . . Oh , if she only knew . . .

With that thought in mind, she trashed furiously to the demon guards who were escorting her ho the room she was going to be prepared. The room in which she knew the demons, without fail, do everything in their abilities to make the new plain toy of their king look even slightly better than the way she already was : plain and ugly.

"By the heavens . . . "

Oh, but it was not even slightly bit the room she thought it would be.

It was unlike any other room. . .


	7. Odd

**THE PHANTOM OF MY HEART: ODD**

Leisurely walking the dimly lit halls of the castle the demon race owned was the king himself. Roy Mustang, the 34th Demon King since the beginning of their race. His dark midnight blue eyes searched the place with great scrutiny. Looking for any sign of danger, lurking shadows or any sign that another person was within the supposedly secured vicinity.

He continued walking until he reaches an oddly placed door, not only on the hallway but in the whole castle. The said door was white; a great contrast to the purely black castle. He, as though trying to control his raging emotions, took a deep breath before opening the door.

There, sitting in an arranged manner, were a combination of both old and young looking vassals of demons and angels alike; looking at him with a grim expression. After all, things were going as planned . . .

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Are the gears in your heads turning?**

**The answers to your questions will be answered as the story progress... **

**Please review! I appreciate your comments!**


End file.
